Against Her Will
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]When Trish is asked to write a biography of her childhood, she remembers some of its darker days. Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, AJ Styles
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Against Her Will  
****  
Author: Nicole**

**Rating: PG-13 for some language, talks of child abuse, rape, etc.  
****  
Characters: Trish Stratus, AJ Styles, John Cena**

_  
"Mommy, I don't like him very much."  
  
"Well honey, Mommy loves him a lot, and he's a very nice man. Just give him a chance."_  
  
Trish Stratus sighed as she skimmed through the two-page biography she'd just written about her life. She was nowhere near finished, but she just couldn't continue. When Vince McMahon had asked her to write a small bio on herself for the WWE Experience, she hadn't ever thought it would be this hard. Sure, she would have to relive things from her past that were better left dead, but she could do it. Couldn't she?  
  
As she looked over what she'd already completed for the biography, Trish realized that she couldn't do it. She had stopped at the part when her mom had introduced her and her younger sister to her new boyfriend. She couldn't go on.  
  
Just then, the phone rang and Trish nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, darlin', how are things goin'?" Trish smiled when she realized that that sweet southern accent could only come from her good friend AJ Styles.  
  
"Hey, AJ, I'm just working on some stupid biography Vince wants me to do."  
  
"Oh, do you want me to leave you to it?"  
  
"No! No, I need a break. This thing's killing me."  
  
AJ was one of the only people that knew nearly everything about Trish. They had been friends for nearly five years, and Trish didn't think she could trust anyone as much as she trusted AJ. "Well, how much of it do you have done?"  
  
"Two pages. I explained things about living in Toronto without my dad, and helping to raise my sister, but now I got to the part about when I met Richard, and I just can't write anymore."  
  
AJ growled at Richard's name, but said nothing.  
  
Sighing, Trish closed her notebook and walked away from the table. She headed towards the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. "So..."  
  
"How are ya goin' to explain everything in that biography?"  
  
"Not a clue," She paused to take a sip of water. "I can either explain exactly what happened, and upset hundreds of people, or I can lie. But if I choose option two, I need to make up something to put in it's place."  
  
"It's better to be honest, but if you're honest, you're goin' to need to relive everything you went through that year, and that's gonna be hard."  
  
"I know. Okay, can we talk about something else now? I'm gonna go insane if we keep talking about this."  
  
"Okay, so how are things goin' with John?"  
  
Trish laughed. "Nice subject change. Things are okay. Nothing big's happening. He's a really nice guy, but I just can't date him seriously. We've had two little dates, with two little kisses, and he's such a perfect guy."  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"The problem is he's too perfect," Trish took another sip of her water before she continued. "He's a gentleman, he's a great kisser, he calls me all the time, and stops by to see me whenever he can. I like him and he likes me. It's way too picture perfect. I'm not the kind of person to get the picture perfect lifestyle."  
  
"You deserve it, though. You never know... if you start trusting men a little more, you might just find Mr. Right. You deserve to be the happiest woman in the world, Trish."  
  
"Well thanks, AJ, but I'm not too sure that's true. And even if it is, John has no clue why I'm the why I am, and I can't tell him."  
  
"You have to. If ya don't, you're right, it'll never work."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. I know everything, and I still love ya. If John's a good guy, he will too."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"I know I am."  
  
Trish laughed. "Okay, well, I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to bed now. I'll talk to John soon and let you know how it goes."  
  
"Alright, love ya."  
  
"Love you too. Bye."  
  
After putting her phone back on it's charger, Trish walked into her room and plopped down on the bed. Just five minutes later, she was sound asleep.  
  
_"What are you doing?"  
  
"Don't worry, Trish. Your sister and I are just going into my room for a minute. We'll be out soon, and then you're next."_  
  
You're next.  
  
"No!" Trish woke up screaming with sweat and tears all over her face.  
  
Damnit, she hadn't had those kinds of dreams since right before her career in the WWE started in 2000. She thought they were long gone. Obviously, she was wrong.  
  
"Why is this happening to me?" That same question had haunted Trish since she was nine years old. She had never gotten a correct answer. She wasn't even sure if there was a correct answer. Fuck.  
  
Once she was calmed down, Trish got back into her bed and tried to get comfortable. Unfortunately, it was too difficult a task for her to accomplish. There was no way she could get back to sleep now. He was running her life again.  
  
_"I wanna go home!"  
  
"Trish, you're not going home until your Mom comes to get you. Stop being such a little brat and come here!"  
  
"No, Richard, get off of me! Stop it! Stop it!"_  
  
"John, what are you doing here?"  
  
John Cena grinned as he handed Trish a single red rose. "I came to visit a few of the boys, so I thought I'd come see you too. Is it a bad time?"  
  
Trish looked down at the silky blue pajama pants and white tank top she was wearing. She attempted to brush her hair with her fingers. "No, no, I just didn't expect you here. I'm working a biography for some interview Vince wants me to do."  
  
"Oh, how's the comin' along?"  
  
"Fine," Trish lied. "Just fine."  
  
"Can I read it?"  
  
"No! I mean, not just yet."  
  
John looked skeptical, but he didn't question her. "Do you have to give your whole life story in this little bio, or what?"  
  
"No, just some information about my childhood."  
  
"Hm, I don't think I know much about Trish the child. How was your childhood?"  
  
_"Mommy, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Not now, Trish, I'm working."  
  
"Mommy, I hafta tell you something! It's about Richard!"  
  
"Good, because I have something to tell you about Richard later, too. Now, this can wait until he gets here, and then we can talk about it."  
  
"Mommy, no! Please!"  
  
"Goodbye, Patricia."_  
  
"My childhood was just fine. Perfect."  
  
"Trish, is something wrong? You look worried, or nervous, or somethin'."  
  
"I'm fine, John," Trish turned her head towards the window, trying to hide the fact that there were tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
  
"I don't believe you. Is it something about your childhood? Something bad?"  
  
Trish looked up and noticed the concerned look on John's face. She thought back to what AJ had said the previous night about telling John. "You have to. If ya don't, you're right, it'll never work." She wanted it to work, didn't she? Of course she did.  
  
"Trish, what's the matter?"  
  
"John, I... when I was nine..."  
  
"When you were nine..." John egged on.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Come on, Trish, what is it?"  
  
"When I was nine, I was raped."


	2. Chapter 2

**Against Her Will - Part 2**

"You were what?" John questioned incredulously. 

Trish sighed as two tears fell down her face. "I… I was raped, John."

"Who did it?"

"My mom's ex-boyfriend, Richard."

The shocked look on John's face explained his silence.

Trish wiped away more tears and stood, walking to the window. "I'm sorry."

Trish spoke so quietly that John wasn't sure she'd actually said anything. "Sorry for what?"

"For dumping this on you. I don't like telling people about it."

"No, no don't apologize. I wanted to know. I'm just so sorry for what you've been through."

"It's okay, John. It really is. I've dealt with it for almost twenty years. I just don't like to rehash often. I just like to leave the past in the past."

"Yeah, I gotcha. But now that I know, what ever happened to Richard?"

"He, uhm, he got ten years in prison."

"Only ten?"

"Yep, only ten. My mom's lawyer tried to fight for more, but ten was the maximum they'd give him."

John combed through his short hair with his fingers. "Wow, so he's out now?"

"Yeah, he's been out for over eight years now."

"Bastard."

"Tell me about it."

"How'd your mom take it?"

Trish sighed and more tears started to sting her eyes. "She, uhm… it took me almost four months to tell her because I didn't think she'd believe me." Finally, Trish broke down. The memories were just way too painful.

In a split second, John was at Trish's side to comfort her. "Shhh, it's okay. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Yes, he can," Trish protested in between sobs. "Everyday that I live in fear, he's hurting me. He's repeatedly raping me every single day of my life. I'm never safe."

"You're safe with me."

_"Go on, Trish. Richard's going to watch you and your sister while Mommy does some work."_

"But Mommy, I don't wanna."

Richard grabbed her hand. "Come on, sweetie. You're safe with me."

"No!" Trish screamed and John quickly backed away. "No, don't touch me!"

"Trish, it's just me…"

"No! Get out! Get out now!"

With tears stinging his blue eyes, John turned and left a sobbing Trish all alone.

Gasping for breaths, Trish reached out for her phone and pressed the redial button.

"Hello?"

"AJ, thank God you're home."

"Trish, babe, are you okay? Are you crying?"

"Can you please come here? I need you."

"Of course, I'll be there in a few hours."

Once she hung up the phone, Trish grabbed a blanket from her bed and curled up in a ball on the couch.

AJ knocked twice on the door to Trish's house. When there was no answer, he pulled her house key out of his pocket - thankful that she'd give him a copy – and opened the door.

"Trish? Trish are you here?" There was no answer, so AJ headed towards the living room. That was were he found her, sound asleep. There were still tears on her face. She must of cried herself to sleep. "Trish, honey, wake up."

Trish jumped up and protectively wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hey, hey, it's only me."

"AJ?"

"Yeah, are you okay? You sounded terrified on the phone."

"AJ, he's gonna find me and hurt me again."

"Who?" 

"Richard."

"No, Trish, he won't. I won't let him, and John won't let him."

"John…"

"Did you tell him?"

Trish nodded and wiped at her eyes.

"How'd it go?"

"He was so nice about it. So perfect. He tried to comfort me and everything."

AJ looked confused. "So why isn't he here instead of me?"

"Because, he said something that reminded me of Richard and I lost it. I can't do this, AJ. I can't get close to anyone. Especially John."

"You got close to me."

"You're different. You're like my brother, and we both know that we're never gonna date. You're the best person in my life, and probably the only one I can trust."

"You got close to Jericho, Christian, and even Jeff Hardy."

"And they all ended up hurting me. I let my guard down those three times, thinking that I had found someone who truly loved me. But did I? No. Jericho just wanted to sleep with me. Christian was crazy. And Jeff ran away before anything too serious could happen. I'm just not meant to settle down with anyone. I can't do it."

"You can do it, Trish. You just need to trust a little more."

"I can't, AJ," Trish sighed. "I don't know how."

"Let John teach you. He cares about you, and you care about him too. You can't deny those feelings or you're gonna be lonely and depressed for the rest of your life."

"I've got you?"

AJ nodded. "Sweetie, you've always got me, but I'm not enough. You need love. You need John Cena."

"Randy, I don't know what to do."

Randy Orton eyed his best friend and shrugged. "Dude, if you really care about her, you'll figure out what to do. Just don't give up."

"I don't plan on it."

The two men continued walking, until John stopped short. "Yo, Randy, look."

"Well there you go. Go talk to her."

John left his best friend behind and rushed to catch up to Trish. He tapped her on the shoulder, and Trish jumped.

"Hi, John."

"Hey. Hey, AJ."

AJ nodded and gave Trish a look. "I'm gonna let you guys talk. Trish, I'll meet up with you later."

Trish looked nervous, but AJ patted her on the back and walked away.

"Uhm, could we go somewhere and talk."

Trish nodded and pointed to a coffee shop across the street. They both crossed the street and walked inside, sitting down at the nearest table.

"Look, John, I'm sorry about yesterday. You just said something that made me think of Richard, and it triggered something in my mind, and I just got so scared. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I wish I could help you through this."

"You're great, and I really appreciate it. Thank you. I'm going to try and get through this so I can trust people more, but it's so difficult."

"I understand, I really do. I wanna help you."

Trish smiled and reached over, grabbing John's hand. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, until Trish's smiled suddenly faded.

"Trish, what's the matter?"

"I, uh… it's him."

"Him who?"

"Richard."


	3. Chapter 3

**Against Her Will - Part 3**

"What!" John questioned, quickly turning in his chair and directing his gaze in the same direction Trish had focused hers.

"Richard is here," Trish whispered, every word sounding forced out of her mouth.

"Which one is he?"

"The… the one with the glasses and that horrible evil look on his face."

Though it wasn't much of a description, John spotted the man instantly. The smug look on his face made him want to just punch him right in the face. What a fucking bastard.

"Trish, do you wanna get out of here?"

"We can't. There's no other exit besides the one he's standing right in front of."

"Okay, well just don't look at him. Maybe he won't notice you."

"Trish!"

Trish jumped and looked up. Her brown eyes widened beyond belief when she saw Richard approaching the table her and John sat at.

"Trish, honey, how are you?"

Trish was dumbstruck. She couldn't say a word. How could this horrible man, the man who had raped her nearly twenty years ago – how could he be attempting to talk to her like they were old friends?

Desperate, Trish looked to John, begging him with her eyes to help.

"Excuse me," John said, clearing his throat and earning a look from Richard. "My girlfriend and I are having a nice lunch here. Can we help you?"

"I'm an old friend of Trish's. I haven't seen her in a long time, and I'd like to chat about old times, if you don't mind."

"She minds."

"How would you know?" Obviously, Richard had no idea that John knew exactly what kind of creep he was, and was ready to snap and kill him in about five seconds.

"Trust me, I just know. Now, would you please excuse us so we can finish our lunch and get out of here."

"No, I don't think I can. I'd like to talk to an old friend."

"She's not an old friend of yours, Richard."

"How do you know my name?"

Suddenly finding her voice, Trish stood and took John's hand. "John, let's get out of here. Now."

Feeling Trish's hand shaking on top of his, John obliged and the two turned to walk out of the coffee shop.

"Come on, Trish. You know you don't wanna leave."

_"I… I have to go, Richard." _

"No, you don't, Trish. Your mother is at work right now, and I don't think she'll appreciate you interrupting her just to tell her some silly fib."

"It's not a fib, now get away from me!"

"What makes you think your mom will believe a word you say? She loves me, and she's in my bed every night. You've done nothing but cause her trouble since the day you met me."

"Because you're a crazy man, and you're doing bad things! Get away from me!"

Richard laughed. "I'm not crazy. You are. Your mother won't believe you. I'll smile and tell her that you were watching a television show that filled your head with lies, and she'll believe me. You're just a little girl. There's not a damn thing you can to stop me. Now, come here."

Trish jumped to the left and started to run when she felt Richard reach for her. She had to get out. She ran to the door and started to pull on it, but it was locked, and she couldn't reach the top lock. She was trapped.

"Come on, Patricia, you know you don't wanna leave," Richard laughed and grabbed Trish by the waist. "You wanna stay here with me."

Tears stung at her eyes, and Trish froze. John felt her hand go cold, and he stopped and turned to her. "Trish, he can't hurt you. I won't let him. But we have to go. Come on."

Trish took a deep breath and let John lead her out of the shop and into a large crowd of people. "John…."

John turned to Trish and wiped a few tears from her brown eyes. "Yeah?"

"I need AJ."

John felt a small twinge of jealousy, but he knew that AJ and Trish were best friends, and AJ was the one who had always been there for Trish. She needed him. He nodded to her, and started searching for AJ.

Trish found him first, and she tapped on John's shoulder to show him. He nodded and they quickly made their way to AJ.

He turned around right as Trish launched herself into his arms and started to cry. "What's the matter, sweetie?" He looked to John for the answer.

"TRISH STRATUS!"

The booming voice caused Trish to jump and hide behind AJ. "No way," AJ began.

John nodded.

Richard spotted Trish's blonde hair, and he quickly ran to where she was hiding behind AJ. "Trish, honey, let me talk to you."

"You better get out of here, right now," John threatened.

Randy Orton - who had been standing with AJ when Trish had found them – looked completely and totally puzzled. He looked to John or AJ for an answer, but he got nothing except that they hated this man with a passion.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get to speak with Trish."

"Then I guess you're not going anywhere," AJ spoke through gritted teeth. He wanted to kill Richard, but he couldn't do that around Trish. "But we're leaving now. I suggest you don't follow us."

Randy, John, AJ, and a shaking Trish turned to leave, but they didn't get very far.

Trish jumped when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She spun around, and of course, there was Richard. The smug grin her wore made her want to break down and crawl away. She never wanted to see him again. Why did he want to make her life so difficult?

"Why are you doing this to me?" Trish questioned, surprised at the steadiness of her voice.

"Because I love you, sweetheart. No one can love you like I can."

More tears poured from Trish's eyes.

"You're one stupid son of a bitch, huh?" AJ pulled Trish into his arms as John and Randy both started to attack Richard.

"Come on, Trish, let's get out of here."

"AJ, why is he doing this to me?"

"Because he's a sick asshole. Now, let's get back to your place, because I think you need to rest."

Trish sighed and let herself fall into AJ's arms.

_"Mommy, can I talk to you?" _

"Trish, it's nearly two in the morning and you have school tomorrow. What's going on?"

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"Of what? Did you have a bad dream?"

Trish shook her head and took a deep breath. "I'm scared of… Richard."

"Trish, please don't start that now. You've never given me one good reason for why you dislike Richard so much, and I'm starting to think that you're just jealous…"

"Mommy, he raped me!"

Silence filled the small living room. "What did you just say?"

Trish bit her lip. "Richard raped me. He touched me and he wouldn't stop, and I said no but he didn't listen, and he told me that you wouldn't believe me."

"Oh my God, Trish."

"Trish, hey, wake up."

Trish jumped up and rubbed at her eyes. "John?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep."

"Just a nightmare, but I'm fine. Thank you so much for being there for me earlier."

"It was no problem. You don't deserve to have to live in fear."

AJ popped his head into the room. "Hey, Trish, are you alright?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, AJ, thanks."

He nodded and gave John a grin, then popped his head back out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"So, uhm…" Trish placed her hand on top of John's. "John, seriously, thank you so much."

"It's no prob…."

Before he could finish, Trish leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. It was just a small, light kiss, but to John, it meant everything. He grinned at her.

"What was that for?"

"For helping me, and for making me feel so safe. I've never felt this way about anyone except AJ. And AJ's just a friend. I… I love you, John."

He smiled again. "I love you too."

:The End:\


End file.
